


AUgust - Sanders Sides

by ochotonidae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: !!Please let me know if I should add any tags!!, AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Arranged Marriage, Car Accidents, Characters are probably OOC, Fainting, Fallen Angel, Fire mention, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Language of Flowers, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders Are Siblings, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Break, Love Letters, M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Mention of COVID-19, Mentioned Adoption, Mentioned Robbing A Bank, Mentioned killing a child, Mentions of Murder, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Plants that attack you, Play Fighting, Private Investigators, Quarantine, Rated teen for swearing, Running Away, Shapeshifter!Janus, Spells & Enchantments, Tattoos, Theft, Tired Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tired Logic | Logan Sanders, Treasure Hunting, Vampire!Janus, Vampire!Virgil, Winged!Virgil, blink and you'll miss it injury, brief treating someone like property, but like it already happened, but like it's a semi, it doesn't happen tho, kid!virgil, mention of stroke, mentioned death, mentioned house fire, probably coffee overdose but shhh don't worry, tags will be updated by chapter, virgil just misunderstands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochotonidae/pseuds/ochotonidae
Summary: Sanders Sides AU-gust 2020 :DEach work will be at least 250 words.AUs are from here: https://augustwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81
Collections: AUgust 2020





	1. Day 1: Fantasy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Logan have had a misunderstanding.

Virgil tied his hoodie around his waist, stretching until his bones gave a satisfying pop. Two large wings unfurled through slits in the back of his shirt, a couple stray feathers falling onto the ground.

With a beat of his wings, he lifted off of the ground. He sighed, content, as wind rushed through his hair and he rose to the level of the clouds.  
He glided through the air, riding the currents for almost half an hour. Finally, he noticed a familiar cliff.

Smiling, he swooped down through a small opening in the rock, coming out of the end of the tunnel into a cave.

A pool of water led back outside, and currently, a figure was resting in it.

Virgil landed on the edge of the water, the thump alerting the other person. He smiled and gave a two fingered salute as Logan spun around.

“Sorry I’m late, Specs. Patton was worried about my wings, since I haven’t used them in a while.” Virgil rolled his eyes fondly as he recalled the other Winged fussing over him.

“I-um, it is quite alright. Um, hello. I haven’t seen you in nearly a year so… how have you been?” Logan flicked his tail in slight annoyance, and Virgil knew that he was struggling to find words.

“I’ve been good, thanks. Patton’s been helping me, and I met this guy, Roman? He’s a vampire, and perfect for the role. Dramatic and gay. And they’ve both been helping me a lot.” he gave a genuine smile, sitting down cross-legged. 

“Oh. That is good. You’re doing better?” Logan fiddled with a small piece of coral.

“Much better,” Virgil promised. “I think it won’t happen again.” Logan nodded, deep in thought. “That’s good.”

A long pause followed that, and Virgil rocked back and forth lightly. “I’m really sorry I just stopped talking to you-” he started, but Logan cut him off.

“I’m sorry!” he blurted, eyes pressing shut. “Wha… what are you sorry about?” Virgil asked, cocking his head. Logan blinked slowly at him, gills moving violently just under the surface of the water.

“I-really? I was insensitive, I pushed you to talk about things you weren’t comfortable with, I didn’t understand your feelings, I argued with you when you were in a very vulnerable state, I thought you could just fix yourself if you tried hard enough, do you really want me to go on?!” Logan cried, and Virgil was shocked to see tears glistening in his eyes.

“Whoa, whoa, what? Dude, that’s not your fault. You were under a lot of stress as well, and your brain is literally wired differently. Did you think I was still mad about that?” he frowned.

Logan stared at him like he'd just proclaimed himself as the reincarnation of Thømås, chest rising and falling rapidly. His tail whipped around wildly, kicking up small pebbles and stirring up a cloud of sand.

“Dude. You okay?” Virgil’s eyebrows furrowed with concern. Logan nodded quickly, the glowing lines on his skin betraying him.

“Okay, dude. I wasn’t avoiding you. I’d have been perfectly fine talking about it, but you seemed busy and Patton mentioned you wanted to be alone. I’m really sorry it took me this long to talk to you.” Virgil smiled encouragingly.

The patterns on Logan’s skin flared brightly. “You’re lying,” he whispered. “I… don’t really know what you want me to say, L. I promise I’m not.”

“No. You’re lying right now, because you never wanted to be friends with me, and I never should have gotten my hopes up, and you’re just so nice and you’re trying to let me down easily but I’d really rather you just tell me the truth, because it’d be much easier for the both of us. So,” he took a deep breath, voice shaking. “Please get it over with.”

Virgil watched his trembling body. “Lo-” “Don’t call me that.” Logan snapped. Virgil took a steadying breath. “Logan. I’m sorry if I ever did anything that made you think that I didn’t like you, or that I was just pretending. I swear I care about you, and I am so sorry that I didn’t express that to you.”

Logan stared at him, mouth slightly open. Virgil shifted closer, opening his arms.

Logan shot into them, collapsing into Virgil with a sniffle. “I love ya. You’re not gonna get rid of me that easy.” Virgil smiled.


	2. Day 2: College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan doesn't know how to take care of himself. Roman helps.

Logan took a swig straight from the coffee pot, ignoring the judgemental voice in the back of his head. 

He chose to focus instead on the bright laptop screen in front of him, lighting up the whole room with a cold white glow.

He tried to read the words on the screen, but his eyes refused to distinguish them, the whole thing meshing into a blob of light. Logan rubbed his eyes, smacking his head.

The words still didn't want to become legible, so Logan leaned back in his chair. The clock on his nightstand read 05:42, so it really wasn’t that late. 

When had Logan last slept? If today was Tuesday, that would put it as Saturday. But by now, he’d lost all sense of time anyways. Thank god for calendar reminders, because he would have missed a lot of deadlines without them.

He groaned lightly, eyes darting back to his laptop. The starting paragraph to his essay was sitting there, and even in his state, he could tell it was absolute garbage.  
He had to keep working though. He could edit it in the morning, after he took a cold shower. Then he could get his roommate to edit it as well. The guy was loud and dramatic, but not stupid.

Logan tried to type something, but as soon as he touched the keyboard, the words disappeared from his mind. 

His eye was twitching now. It had been doing that on and off for a while. It was quite annoying, but it wasn’t like anyone would point it out; seeing as he hadn't interacted with anyone for nearly a week.

But it didn’t matter how the words spun on the screen, or how his body felt like it was swaying even though he knew he was still, because he had to succeed. He had to get the best grades to be worth something. After all, that’s what Mother and Father had always said, and when had they lied to him?

It wasn’t that late. His roommate, who he’d forgotten the name of, wasn’t even back yet. Logan could pull another all-nighter. He would be fine.

Technically, he knew that the boy from his biochemistry class would be meeting him in the cafe later today, and he would be concerned. But Patton could wait. Logan’s grades were more important than having a social life, because if he wasn’t the best student, he was a nobody. And if you were a nobody, you’d already failed.

Logan’s parents weren’t nobodies. His father ran a very successful business about something or other. He’d never answered Logan’s questions about his work. His mother was a lawyer, and had some very big clients. She’d won, of course. When you’re successful, you always win.

He smacked his head on his desk, liking the sting of pain that woke him up just a bit more. He found himself doing it a couple more times, before jolting up and continuing writing. He was too behind to stop. He needed it to be done in a week, but he should really be finished two days before in case he wanted to change something, so that left five days. But today he was going to meet Patton, and that might take longer than he expected, so he might not get to work. The next day would come far too soon, and then he would get caught up in something and another day would pass, and then it would be Friday, and that was so close to Saturday, and then he would run out of time. And not finishing was bad.

Logan blinked slowly. He could have sworn he’d heard talking. A pause, and then there it was again.

“Dude, you have classes at eight.” Huh. He supposed he did. 

“It is not eight, is it?” he asked, turning to the voice. He was shocked to see his roommate, staring at him with rumpled hair and crinkled pajamas and a look of confusion.

The man scanned his screen. “Isn’t the essay due in a week? We got the assignment yesterday.” Logan paused. His roommate was in his class? He’d never noticed.  
“I suppose it is.” he pursed his lips. “Is there anything you need?”

His roommate looked at him incredulously. “Your eye is twitching, your hands are shaking, you’ve probably been drinking from the coffee pot, and sorry, but you are writing literal shit. 'Sadly, we have yet to have been go to the one where it never occur'. What were you even trying to say?”

Logan blinked, looking back at his screen. “I will admit it’s not my best work, but I have to get something out.”

“Dude, you have seven days. When’s the last time you slept?” “Saturday.” he replied, confident in the answer.

“Oh my god, you’re such a dumbass. I mean, I get we’re in university, but dude, you can’t just keep working.” his roommate yanked him out of the chair, and Logan’s vision went black for a couple moments as he was pulled along the floor.

He fell into a bed, eyes fluttering shut immediately.

“Good. For fuck’s sake, don’t do that again, dude. Or I will knock you out myself. Good night.”


	3. Day 3: Soulmates AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy's mother found out about his soulmate. Turns out, she's not too happy about Janus being male.

Remy grabbed a permanent marker from his desk, pulling the lid off and scribbling _help_ on his wrist messily. He kicked the door shut behind him, shoving a dresser against it.

He rolled up his sleeve, choosing to ignore the hiccupping sobs coming out of his mouth. _Are you okay? Remy? What’s going on?_ Loopy cursive adorned his wrist like a bracelet.

_mom found out about you shes outside my door and she has my phone and I blocked the door_ Remy scrawled, trying to get his breathing together.

_please help i think I saw her grab a belt idk what to do please_ He felt his whole body trembling. _j please just talk to me_

I’m here. Don’t worry, I haven’t left. He let out a breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding. _thank you im so scared please just stay with me_

Remy flinched as a bang shook the door, followed by more. _shes banging on the door what do i do_

_Maybe you could exit through a window if it isn’t safe?_ Remy sighed, nodding at his arm. He opened the window, slipping onto the roof just as the dresser slid forwards an inch.

He slid down to the ground, knees bending with the impact. Remy took a few steadying breaths, and then ran.

He found himself boarding a bus, but to where, he didn’t know.

_im on a bus now thank you pls stay_ He wrote, the letters joining together. Of course. I’m proud of you, Remy. He let out a small snort. _sure, thanks jan_

_I’m not lying._ Somehow, Remy believed that.

*

Remy stepped off the bus after what must have been almost an hour. He paused as he spotted the person walking past the bus stop, raising his sunglasses.

The person recognised him as well, sprinting towards him and nearly toppling him in a hug.

“Janus,” Remy breathed, holding his soulmate tight like he was a lifeline, because he was. “Oh my god.”

“I guess you ran away?” Janus asked, a darkness in his eyes. Remy nodded, burying his head in Janus’s neck. He noticed, with displeasure, that Janus was half a foot taller than him.

“Alright. I’m going to take you to my house. Then we can figure out what you’re going to do.” Remy nodded numbly, following Janus down the road.

“Come on, don’t be shy.” Janus smiled knowingly, and Remy grabbed his hand. “You’ve been through a lot today, and I’m going to help you.”

“Thank you,” Remy sighed, leaning onto Janus.

* * * * *

Remy took a deep breath, searching Janus’s face for any sign of deception. His soulmate smiled sweetly up at him from his place on one knee.

“What?” he asked dumbly, slipping his sunglasses up on his head.

“Would you marry me, darling?” Janus repeated, an encouraging smile on his face. “I-” Remy could feel his heartbeat speeding up.

“If it’s too early, I’ll understand. You can say no.” A look of panic flitted across Janus’s face. “No, no,” Remy amended. “I- you really want to?”

“Of course, if you’re comfortable. I love you so much.” Remy felt his heart swell. He sniffled, nodding. “Yeah. That’d be amazing.”

Janus sighed in relief, standing up to put the ring on his finger. It was a simple silver band, with obsidian and diamonds inlaid.

Remy wrapped his arms around Janus, closing his eyes contently. “I love you.”


	4. Day 4: Angels and Demons AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are consequences to breaking laws.

Patton sighed. He didn’t have a crush on the very handsome, well dressed demon, named Logan. Definitely not.

He’d just been on a walk. Was that so bad? Suddenly, he found himself next to the border, and Logan was watching him. Fortunately, neither was able to cross over, so no blood would be shed (not that Logan would ever do something like that).

They got to talking, and Patton fell for him. He was so curious about humans, and their world, and Patton almost felt bad that the demons had to get summoned while angels could walk freely.

He had came back every day at the same time, and he and Logan would just take walks together, separated by the border. Sometimes they would talk, and sometimes they would just walk in silence. Patton found it didn’t matter whether they were talking or not, because even while silent, Logan was so interesting.

He knew it was technically against the law to do so, but he found he didn’t care. He would break the law for Logan. 

Unfortunately, there were consequences to breaking the law. Patton remembered that, as he was falling through the air, hurtling towards the ground at terminal velocity.

Surprisingly, Logan was next to him, falling as well. He’d been punished the same, and somehow, Patton felt comfort in the fact that the demon was coming with him.  
He hit the ground in an alley, a sharp flash of pain bursting through him for a split second. Patton exhaled, standing up and brushing himself off. Logan was unconscious on the ground, skin quickly changing to a very pale tone, legs shifting from digitigrade to plantigrade, horns and tail shrinking until they were hidden by his clothes and hair.

Patton found his wings quickly turning black, a feather shedding onto the ground. He winced, leaning against the wall.

“Logan?” he asked quietly. The demon twitched, shooting up and eyes flying open. “Hey.” Patton smiled, despite everything.

“Where are we?” Logan asked, standing up. “Earth. Around my human’s area, actually.” Patton responded, folding his wings close to his back.

“Well, this is not good.” Logan peered out of the alley. “But at least we’re together.” Patton tensed hopefully, letting out a breath when Logan’s expression softened. “Yeah. That’s good.”

“Have you ever made contact with your human?” he asked. Patton nodded. “He should recognize me.”

“Then we should go to him.” Logan straightened his tie. “He’s just a short walk from here. Let’s go.” Patton grabbed his hand, pulling him along the sidewalk.

*

Virgil blinked at them in disbelief.

“I thought you were just some figment of my subconscious.” he pointed at the one on the right, who apparently was named Patton, and was an angel.

“Yeah, sorry kiddo.” Patton seemed apologetic for some reason. “I’m really sorry, I’d just like to know where me and Lo could find shelter for a couple nights.” He looped an arm around the man on the left (who was apparently a demon named Logan), and he looked very awkward about it.

“Um, I guess you could stay in a motel or something. You’d need money, though,” Virgil suggested, still eyeing them with confusion.

Patton seemed to deflate, frowning. “Oh. Well, thanks anyways, kiddo.”

“Wait- I could loan you some? I’ve got a decent amount left over from the last book, and it should be able to support you guys until you get a job.” Virgil sucked in a breath. He’d gone too far.

“Really? You don’t have to do that, kiddo, we can find our own way-” “It’s the least I can do. Without you… I wouldn’t be here.” Virgil stared at the table intently.  
“We can head over to my apartment to work it out. If… that’s okay with you.” Patton nodded, smile brightening. 

Virgil stood up, leading them down the street. 

“Thank you so much.” Logan’s voice sounded just behind him, and he nodded. “Really, least I could do.”


	5. Day 5: Post-Apocalypse AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus stops running and hiding. Virgil has to start.

Janus took a deep breath. The door rattled loudly as he pressed himself into the corner of the safe room, Logan huddled in his lap. Virgil was cursing under his breath, squished up against them.

“It’s going to be okay. We’re going to be okay,” Janus whispered, either for himself or for Logan. He didn't know.

The door clicked open, and they all tensed. Somebody stepped in the doorway, eyes boring into Janus.

He flinched, curling away from Roman. He could hear footsteps walking towards them, and he knew he was trembling.

“Run,” he whispered to Logan and Virgil, pushing them away. “It’s me he wants.” Virgil paused, before scooping Logan up and sprinting away.

Janus felt his breath hitch as Roman crouched next to him, eyes pure black.

“Roman.” he choked out, noticing tears running down the other’s face. “You’re Infected. I had to leave. There’s no cure.”

“Janus, you abandoned me.” Roman’s hand caressed his cheek, and it took all of Janus’s strength not to lean into the touch.

“I had to take care of Virgil and Logan. They’re my family too.” he whispered. Roman’s face hardened, pulling him into a standing position.

“Roman, please. You’re not yourself. I’m sorry, but it was for the best.” Janus pleaded. “Isn’t it better like this?” Roman asked softly. “Together, forever. Not hiding.”

“No, it’s not.” Janus felt a tear run down his cheek. “I’d rather have control over my body at all times, and not go on murderous rampages.”

“So you’re just going to leave me, then?” Roman asked quietly, looking down. Janus felt a pang of pain run through him, and he grabbed Roman’s hand.

“I’m sorry. But now that you’re Infected, it’s not safe around you. Please Roman, I have to take care of Virgil and Logan. They’re not even adults yet.” Janus winced.

“You don’t love me anymore?” Roman asked, and he had that wobble in his voice that Janus hated. “No, no, I do, but I can’t.” 

“Why can’t you just be with me? You’ll finally be at peace. No more running, no more fighting. Just happiness. I love you, Janus. I want us to be together,” Roman pleaded.

Janus had to admit, he felt tempted. “Together. Forever. Happy.” Roman repeated, moving closer with each word.

“I-” he was cut off by a sob. Roman pulled him into his arms, whispering quiet affirmations. “Just say the word. Everything’s going to be okay.”

Janus sniffled, nodding. “I want everything to be okay.” Roman smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips, and everything went numb.

*

Virgil fidgeted from his place at the top of the collapsed skyscraper, watching the entrance to their bunker. Logan sat beside him, fiddling with a small rock.

“Is Uncle J going to be okay?” Logan asked quietly. “I don’t want him to get hurt.”

“Yeah. Yeah, he’s gonna be fine.” Virgil mustered a smile, patting Logan on the back. His eyes darted back to their bunker. It had been fifteen minutes, and still no movement. Surely Janus must have gotten rid of Roman, right?

“I just want everything to go back to normal.” Virgil pulled his little brother closer, wrapping an arm around him.

“I know. I’m sorry, but it can’t be. We’ve just got to make the best of it.” Logan nodded quietly.

Suddenly, movement alerted him. Virgil watched two figures step out of the bunker, eyes scanning the area.

Janus’s eyes locked onto his, and Virgil was met with pools of inky black. 

“Run.”


	6. Day 6: Hospital AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman was the one hit, but it seems like it hurt Remus more.

So this was it, huh? Remus couldn’t tear his eyes away from the limp figure lying in the stark white bed, bright buzzing lights showing every bruise in painful detail.

His brother was still unconscious. Meanwhile, he’d just got off with a fractured leg and a couple scrapes. And he hated himself for that.

Roman’s chest was barely moving, the only sign that he was alive being the beeping heart rate monitor.

He hadn’t meant for it to happen. They were just reckless teenagers, joking around. Roman was walking backwards, and then he stepped onto the street. Remus had rushed out to stop him, but it was too late. A semi barreled into him, throwing him onto the hard road with a sickening crack.

Roman hadn’t even screamed. It was a miracle he wasn’t dead. Remus just had to hope beyond hope that he was going to wake up.

He gently placed another card on the small table, adding to the ever-growing pile. Remus swallowed the lump that came up in his throat, placing a small box next to it.

“I’m gonna be so pissed at you if you don’t wake up,” he informed Roman, hands trembling. “So you better do it.”

*

It was cold. Was it cold? It might have been cold. But it could have been hot. He didn’t know. But it hurt. He knew that.

Everything was white. Was he dead? How did he die? He couldn’t remember. No, he couldn’t be dead, he was still thinking. Unless… no.

So then where was he? Slowly, a sound wormed its way into his ears. Incessant beeping. He hated it. Another sound. The buzzing of fluorescent lights. Another. …crying?

His eyes fluttered open, eyelids heavy. He wasn’t dead. The familiar smell of the hospital greeted him. Great.

“Oh my fucking god, Roman.” That was Remus. Remus was… crying? His eyes finally focused on his brother, and oh god, Remus was crying.

Roman tried to talk, but found that no sound would come out. “Thank fucking god, I swear. Are you feeling okay?”

_Yes, I’m fine_ he signed, watching as Remus sighed in relief. “Oh my god. Don’t fucking do that again.”

_What happened?_ Roman asked, confused. “Oh. He said you might not remember. Well, um… you got hit by a truck,” Remus blurted.

Roman blinked. Oh. His eyes drifted over to the small table, which was covered in cards and a small box.

_What’s this?_ “I mean… you’ve been in a coma for like a week. People made cards.” Remus fidgeted on his feet, shifting back and forth.

_Box?_ Roman asked, trying to turn onto his side for a better view. Instantly, his ribs and hip screamed in distress, and he let out a pained squeak.

“Dumbass.” Remus rushed over to him, helping manoeuvre him into a more comfortable position. “Um… I got you something.” he handed the box to Roman, and he read the packaging.

_You did not._ “Um… yeah. Well, I…” Remus murmured something Roman couldn’t hear. _Maybe I should get hit by trucks more often._ Roman joked, a smile playing across his face.

Remus’s reaction was immediate. His face dropped, body going still and eyes glistening. “You will never do anything like that ever again, you hear me? I- I’m not- I will dig you out of your grave and kill you again.”

Roman blinked. _Remus, I’m fine._ “But you nearly died. For fuck’s sake, you were dead for five minutes!” he threw his hands in the air.

_Remus-_ “I’m sorry. Don’t do it again.” Roman smiled gently. _I won’t._ “You better not,” Remus spat, but he was smiling too. “I love ya, dumbass.”


	7. Day 7: Childhood Friends AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus finds a letter on the ground. He writes one back.

A crumpled ball of paper, fallen out of a garbage bin and resting on a lawn.

_ Dearest _ _ Dear Janus, _

_ I’m writing this because  _ _ I ~~don’t know how to talk to people~~ _ ~~_I want to tell you how I feel_~~ _ it’s hard to say out loud. _

_ We’ve been friends for  _ ~~_7_ _6_ _8_ _stupid can’t even remember_~~ _ such a long time, and you’re such a great person.  _ _ ~~I don’t deserve you just stop reading this~~ _ _ Ever since we were 14, I’ve  _ ~~_ had a crush on you  _ ~~ _ been in love with you. _

_ You don’t have to like me back, of course.  _ ~~_ It’d be fine if you just stopped talking to me whatsoever _ ~~ _ I just thought I’d put it out there, cause you’re always talking about talking about your feelings. _

~~_ ugh this is so stupid why would i listen to roman telling me to write a love letter _ ~~ _ if you don’t like me that’s fine we can just not talk anymore if you want or pretend it never happened  _ ~~_ it’s just the way you smile when you think nobody’s watching and the way you blush super red at every compliment and how when your hair is messy it’s the cutest thing ever and hhhh you make me simp _ ~~

~~_ oh shit i guess this is me coming out _ ~~ _ _ ~~_ haha surprise i’m gay whoopsie _ ~~ _ ok back on track i  _ ~~_ love _ ~~ _ like you, and i just wanted you to know that _

_~~wait shit are you homophobic~~ ~~no wait you’re cool with ro and he is very gay ok great~~ _ _ right so i don't  _ _ know what else to say  _ ~~_ i’m not gonna say that shit that roman does like ‘your eyes shine with the light of a thousand moons’ but maybe you would like that cause you’re dramatic too not in a bad way  _ ~~

~~_ Alright um could you just like give a response anything’s fine really i mean you could just be like ‘i’m not gay’ cause you probably aren’t and idk why i’m doing this or like ‘i don’t like you’ i’d be cool with that just say something preferably? _ ~~

~~_ hhhhh ok might as well end this _ ~~

_~~love~~ _ _ Sincerely, _

_ Virgil  _ ~~_ <3 _ ~~

Janus got out of his car, peering at the paper. Virgil could wait a couple more minutes. It might have fallen out of the trash, as it was collection day.

He picked it up gingerly, unfolding it carefully and eyes scanning down it.

“Oh, shit.”

_ Dear Virgil, _

_ I’m just going to keep this short and concise. I am homosexual  _ ~~_ as well _ ~~ _ , and I am  _ _~~also~~ _ _ in love with you. It is okay if you  _ ~~_ are not ready _ ~~ _ reject me, and if you wish, everything will go back to normal. However, I thought it important to inform you. _

~~_ I apologize for reading the letter on your front lawn, I was simply curious. It was a breach of privacy, and I am deeply sorry. _ ~~

_ Sincerely, _

_ Janus Picani _

  
*

“I do.” Janus smiled. 

“You may kiss the groom.” Janus grabbed Virgil’s waist, his now-husband’s hands coming up to hold his shoulders, and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't really childhood friends, but that's all I've got rn :/


	8. Day 8: Superheroes/Superpowers AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman feels guilty.

Roman grit his teeth, wiping the dirt off of his face. He kicked off the ground, hovering above the roof of a skyscraper.

Deceit gave him a sly sneer, waving a remote. Roman scowled, rocketing into him and pinning him down.

“You’re going to have to try harder, Prince.” Deceit smirked, tracing a finger along his jawline before chucking the remote away.

His body morphed into a small flying squirrel, clothes shrinking as well and changing into a crude representation of his usual outfit.

Roman cursed as the rodent scampered away, grabbing the remote in its mouth and jumping off the side of the building.

He chased after it, grabbing it in midair and wrestling the remote away as it changed into a humanoid form again, just a little bit off from its main form.

“You’re going to pay for this, Deceit.” Roman bared his teeth, grabbing at the remote as they both plummeted to the ground.

“Sure I am.” it winked at him before getting bigger, skin turning grey and wrinkly. An elephant’s weight crushed him into the ground, and Roman was sure they’d made a crater.

The weight suddenly dissipated. A jaguar leapt off him, padding in circles around him. Roman sat up, gasping for breath.

Its mouth curled into something resembling a smirk, the remote lying on the ground in front of it. 

“Come and get it.” Roman shot forwards, slamming it against the ground. It went limp, and he gasped. Cursing quietly, he grabbed the remote from behind him and turned back to it, but it was gone. He spotted a dragonfly buzzing away slowly, but didn’t touch it. Deceit’d gone through enough today.

*

Roman nuzzled into Janus’s side, bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

“Roman, please. It’s alright.” Janus ran a hand through his hair, an exasperated look on his face. Roman crossed his arms, sliding his head into Janus’s lap.

“No, it’s not.” he frowned petulantly. “I hurt you.” “It’s perfectly fine. I just got a little light-headed. Nothing to be worried about.” Janus rubbed his hand.

“A little light-headed?!” Roman shouted, getting a wince in response. “You nearly fainted into Patton’s arms!”

Patton gave a hum of agreement from behind them, fussing over Janus quietly.

“Darling, I am alright. You need not apologize,” Janus purred, stroking Roman’s hair. “You were doing your job.”

“I didn’t have to do that, though.” Roman wrinkled his nose. “Hey. I’m okay. I only have a small headache.” Janus smiled.

Roman frowned, clutching Janus’s hand close to his chest. “Darling,” Janus sighed fondly. “Would you like to kiss it better?”

Roman nodded, sitting up and pulling him closer by his shirt. Janus smirked as Roman pressed kisses all over his face, trailing down to his neck.

“Thank you, darling. I feel better already,” Janus murmured. “You’re going to stay here for the next three days, at least.” Roman announced, leaving no room for protest.

Janus nodded solemnly. “Of course, darling.”

Roman giggled lightly. “I love you.” he grinned. Janus blushed, looking away. Roman tapped him on the nose, smiling. 

“I love you too.” Janus muttered, face bright red. Roman nodded triumphantly. “Of course you do. Everyone does.” he snuggled into Janus’s side.

“With good reason.” Roman found it was his turn to blush. “Oh, shut up.” he pushed Janus weakly.

Janus kissed the top of his head lightly. “I love you so much, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, whenever Janus is not in his regular human form, he uses it/its pronouns.


	9. Day 9: Royalty AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus runs away.

Roman awoke to a shatter. He rubbed his eyes groggily, sitting up. A figure was frozen in place, standing next to a broken window.

Roman squinted at them, noticing familiar clothes.

“Remus?” he asked, yawning. His brother stayed still, the only movement being his hair in the wind. “Why’re you up?”

“I’m not,” Remus answered simply. “You’re dreaming. Go back to sleep, Roman.” He rolled his eyes, swinging his legs out of the bed.

“Why’d you break the window?” Roman asked thickly. “Shhh, you’re dreaming.” Remus waved his hands. “Ream, what’re you doing?”

Remus sighed, setting a large bag on the ground that Roman hadn’t noticed before. “Ro, please don’t tell anyone. Please?”

“Why did you break the window?” Roman repeated, eyelids half closed. Remus looked away, staring at the ground. “I didn’t mean to. The stupid window didn’t open, and I got stressed, and now it’s broken.” he sighed.

“And now I’ve messed everything up, and I can’t just disappear into the night because I broke the window, and now it’s all screwed and I’ll never get to do it, and-”  
“Hey, whoa. C’mere. What’re you trying to do?” Roman patted his bed, and Remus flopped down onto it.

“I just had to come out of Mother first, so now I’m the older one, and now I’ve got to be king.” he murmured, voice breaking.

“Wha- do you not want to? I thought that was always your dream.” Roman cocked his head, turning to fully face his twin.

“No. It was yours. You were just so excited, so I never said anything.” Remus looked away. “Oh. I’m sorry. So, what are you trying to do?” Roman frowned, looking down.

“I wanted to leave. I made friends with a merchant’s son, Logan, and he said I could probably live with them if I brought supplies and worked. I have a plan. And now it’s ruined, cause they’ll find me, and I’ll have to become king and there’s no way for me to get out of that.” Remus laid an arm over his eyes.

“I don’t see why you can’t still go to Logan,” Roman said, watching him intently. “Because the window’s broken, and now they’re gonna know I’m not just somewhere in the castle, and I won’t be far enough away for them not to find me,” Remus groaned.

“I could-” a short knock cut Roman off, followed by their bedroom door opening. “Shit.” Roman murmured. Every hour at night, a guard would check on them.  
A boy around their age stepped inside, looking at them awkwardly.

“Uh… what’re you doing?” he asked. “I couldn’t sleep, so I’m talking to Roman.” Remus lied smoothly, lowering his head in fake embarrassment.

“I heard what you were talking about.” the guard said, rubbing the back of his neck. Remus went stiff, colour draining from his face. “But, Your Highness, I would be willing to take the blame for the window. I could say that I was making sure Prince Roman was asleep, and accidentally fell into it, if you wish.”

“What’s your name?” Roman asked. The guard blinked slowly, confusion spreading across his face.

“Virgil, Your Highness,” he replied nervously. “Virgil. You’d do that? Would you not get in trouble?” Roman frowned.

“Yes, Your Highness, I would. However, my job is to protect you, and make sure you are comfortable. If you are not happy as king, it would be my duty to help you avoid that,” Virgil answered, shifting from foot to foot.

Remus stared at him. “I- please.”

* * * * *

Remus dropped down from his perch on top of the tree, hitting the ground with a thump. Logan looked at him questioningly, and he nodded.

“Rounding the corner right now.” he smirked, running his hand through his hair.

“Are you sure you are ready to do this?” Logan asked, straightening his glasses. “Now or never.” Remus shrugged. “It’s been a while. I miss him.”

“Yes, I see you staring out the window at the castle every night.” Logan deadpanned. “Oh, shut up,” Remus threw a weak punch at him. “I’m not pining over my brother. He’s a dumbass. It’s just been like five years.”

“But of course.” Logan smirked. “Alright, I’m gonna go. You can go spend time with Patton.” Remus waggled his eyebrows, prompting a facepalm from Logan.

“For the last time, I do not have a crush-” “You totally have a crush. Tell Patton hi from me.” And with that, Remus was off, sprinting towards the town’s main road.

Roman was walking down the street, practically in a parade of guards. Remus smirked. He loved a challenge.

Positioning himself perfectly to intercept Roman in a narrowing of the road, he waited until the now-king walked past before stepping behind him to follow him.

Virgil grabbed his shoulder, and Remus turned and winked. The guard nodded, a similar smirk settling on his face, and Remus followed Roman quietly down the road.

“Your Highness, can I interest you in a handmade pot?” he held out a small bowl he’d made the other day into Roman’s line of vision, waiting for him to notice it.

“Sorry, but I’m not inter-” Roman turned to look at him, freezing in place. “Aww, but I worked so hard.” Remus grinned widely.

“Oh my god.” Roman crushed him in a hug, and Remus patted his back awkwardly. “You’re back.”

Remus smiled. “I missed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh them meeting again is written badly sorry


	10. Day 10: Pirates AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's crew caught something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is very bad sorry

Roman strode over to the main deck, eyes trained on the wriggling net.

“What is all the commotion about?” he asked loudly, eyebrows furrowing. His crew didn’t respond, focused on moving whatever was in the net to a large tank.

“We’ve caught something the crew believes to be a merman, sir.” Roman’s first mate, Logan, said from beside him.

“Believes? Is it one or not?” Roman asked, striding closer as the writhing mass was dumped in the glass tank.

A human face peered back out at him, before darting away and curling up in a ball.

“Everybody out!” Roman bellowed. The crew listened, darting away below deck. “Sir, what if it is violent?” Logan walked over, tapping lightly on the glass.

The merman flinched, and Roman noticed that it was trembling. “I doubt that. It seems very scared,” he said, climbing a set of stairs that led to the top of the tank.

“We need to get it out of that position,” Logan said, watching it intently. Roman glanced around, seeing a small hermit crab that it was staring at.

Logan noticed it too, handing it by the shell to Roman.

“Do you want this?” Roman asked, seeing the merman’s eyes follow the crab. It nodded, and Roman went still.

“I suppose it is smarter than we realized. It will probably sell for more-” “Wait.” Roman put a hand out to stop him, slowly extending his arm until the crab was suspended two metres above the surface of the water.

The merman wiggled, adjusting its position before leaping out of the tank and snatching the crab out of his hand.

Roman stumbled, nearly falling off of the platform as water splashed in his face. The merman hugged the creature close to its chest, staring up at Roman with big, lamp-like eyes.

“Do you understand me?” Roman enunciated, crouching down so that his face was right next to the water. It nodded, slowly rising up to the top of the tank.

“Do you have a name?” Its head broke the surface, mouth opening.

“Patton.” the voice was gurgling and raspy at the same time, sounds bubbling in its throat. and Roman barely understood it. 

“Patton?” Roman asked. He nodded, a small smile flashing across his face. Roman turned around, meeting Logan’s eyes.

“We can’t sell him. He’s a person too.” Logan nodded. “So do you propose we just let him go?” he asked. Roman shrugged.

“Please do.” Patton spoke up from the tank. “Alright.”

* * * * *

Roman hit the water with a splash, sinking slowly. He scrambled back up to the surface, panting. Gritting his teeth, he clung onto a piece of wood, listening to the sounds of fighting as crackling flames engulfed his ship.

He’d known it was a bad idea to steal from that docked ship, but he couldn’t resist it. And now, he had to pay the consequences.

The wound on his head was bleeding, dripping into the water and staining it red. Roman felt his eyes slipping shut, the noise turning into muffled ringing.

He woke up on a sandy beach, a couple other members of his crew strewn across the beach. Roman looked around, spotting a tail flick away, and he smiled.

“Thanks, Patton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might have come off weird, but Patton's pronouns changed to he/him after Roman realized that he was sapient.  
> *Not to say that it/its pronouns aren't valid, but they are widely connoted as dehumanizing*  
> Also the crab is like Patton's friend/pet like Flounder to Ariel y'know  
> It wasn't really clear, but Roman is a pirate, and he was planning to sell Patton to like a circus or something.


	11. Day 11: Farm/Ranch AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is sent to his uncles' farm. Maybe he'll like it better than he thought.

Logan steeled himself, then knocked on the door. A muffled “Just a minute!” rang out, followed by thumping footsteps.

The door swung open, and Logan was met with his uncle, a child balanced on his hip.

“Logan!” Patton gave him a hug with his free arm, grinning. “Come in, come in. This is going to be a lot of fun.” Logan stepped in awkwardly, following Patton to a spare bedroom and setting down his bags.

“Alright, so you can get situated for an hour or two, and then could you go out with Roman and Remus to feed the sheep and chickens? They’re too young to carry the feed.” Logan nodded, straightening his glasses. “And the tie won’t be needed here. Trust me.” Patton flashed a smile at him, walking out afterwards.

Logan blinked, slowly taking off his tie and dropping it on his bed. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, one that had always been present before. A smile flitted across his face.

*

Logan followed his cousins outside, entering a small shed behind them.

“So, Lolo, are you staying here?” Roman asked brightly, waiting as Logan grabbed a bucket labeled SHEEP FEED.

“Yes, I will be staying at your home for two weeks,” Logan replied, hefting the bucket up and letting the door swing shut behind him.

“Why?” Remus asked, walking alongside him. Logan paused, exhaling sharply. “My mother believes I am not masculine enough.”

He was met with silence for a couple moments. “What does masculine mean?” Roman looked up at him intently. Logan chuckled softly. “Manly.”

“Well, I think you’re manly.” Remus frowned, pressing a palm to his chest. “Thank you, Remus.” Logan ruffled his hair.

He paused at the gate, chewing on his lip. Remus seemed to pick up on his confusion, unlocking it and pushing it open.

“We go to that building, and put it in a trough. Then we can leave.” he grinned. “Alright. Thank you.” Logan stepped through the gate, letting them both walk through before closing it.

“Foster!” Roman exclaimed, crouching down to let a dog lick him. Remus joined him, and Logan smiled. He walked over to the feeder, dropping the food inside before walking back to his cousins.

“You’re a good boy, Foster.” Roman patted the dog’s head, prompting a happy bark. “Chickens?” Logan nodded, opening the gate for them. He gave a quick pet to Foster before closing the gate, quickly grabbing some grain and heading over to the chicken pen.

He dumped it into a feeder, smiling as Roman and Remus started to pour affection on chickens of their choosing.

It would be fun here.

*

Logan groaned, batting away the hand shaking his shoulder.

“Wake up!” someone whisper-yelled. Logan’s eyes opened, Roman’s face half a foot away. “Good. Come on, Lolo.” Roman grabbed his hand, trying to pull him out of bed.

“Wha…what’s going on?” Logan asked, yawning. Roman tugged him out the door, Logan’s other uncle sitting there.

“I do hope he didn’t wake you up too roughly. He is very excited.” Janus smiled, ruffling Roman’s hair as he bounced up and down on his feet.

“What’s going on?” Logan yawned. “We’re going stargazing!” Roman exclaimed, grinning widely.

“Your parents mentioned that you were interested in astronomy. There’s a much better view here than the city.” Janus stood up, offering a hand. “So?”

Logan smiled, taking his hand.

He’d never known how bright stars were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell, I have no idea what it's like on a farm/ranch.


	12. Day 12: Crime AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil spots someone at the tech store that didn't want him to see them. He remembers their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about crime,,, have this Anxceit fluff

Virgil slipped his hands in his pockets, pushing the door open with his shoulder and stepping inside. He let it swing shut behind him, too preoccupied by the situation at the register.

Somebody was checking out, and Virgil spotted the telltale faint outline of what he recognized as headphones in their bulky jacket. The person turned to him, rolling their eyes, and making a small waving motion with their hand.

Virgil sighed, turning around and walking out the door.

*

Virgil watched Janus walk into the living room with narrowed eyes, disdain on his face.

“You said you were going to Roman’s house,” Janus complained, sitting down next to him with a frown.

“And you said you were going to stay home,” Virgil countered, swinging his legs onto Janus’s lap. “Well, I decided to go out.”

“And rob the tech store.” he snickered at Janus’s pout. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Right.” Virgil chuckled. “Well, it isn’t one anymore.” “You’re still waiting until Christmas.” Janus said, leaning on Virgil’s shoulder.

“Alright.” he smiled, leaning back on the couch.

“Why were you there?” Janus asked, fiddling idly with his hat. Virgil looked down, pink dusting his cheeks.

“You knew I wanted headphones,” he shrugged. Janus let out a sharp bark of laughter, patting his back. “Too bad. I got there first.”

“What did you buy?” Virgil changed the subject. “Roman’s been mentioning that he wanted that new camera. Thought I’d get it for him,” Janus replied.

“Oh. That’s nice of you.” Virgil smiled. He ruffled Janus’s hair, laughing as his boyfriend hissed.

“Fuck you.” Janus wrinkled his nose. “Love ya too, babe.” Virgil grinned.

**4 years earlier**

Virgil flopped down on the couch, pulling out his phone and idly scrolling through the news. A box was placed into his lap, and he pulled out a phone.

“Sorry, what?” His eyes shot to Janus, who was idly inspecting his gloves.

“You were talking about how your phone was very low quality.” Janus shrugged, looking up at him. “Wha- so you bought me a phone?!” Virgil cried.

“Yes.” a smile flitted across his face. “Dude, we barely know each other. You-” Virgil looked down at the phone. “Thanks. A lot.”

“You’re welcome.” A genuine smile graced Janus’s face, expression softening. “Where on Earth did you get the money?” Virgil asked after a couple seconds. Janus snickered, looking away. “Robbed a bank.” He clasped his hands behind his neck, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

“Yeah, yeah. But like, we’re in college. How are you not broke?” Virgil looked over at him, curious. “I told you. Robbed a bank.” Janus smirked.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Fine, keep your secrets.”

“I will.” Janus winked.

A couple minutes passed, Virgil just admiring the device. “Is your family rich or something?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed. Janus shook his head. “Furthest you could be from it.”

Virgil stared at him with a scrutinizing gaze. “From everything that I know about you, I honestly don’t know if you’re joking.”

“You want to come next time?” Janus offered, a knowing smile taunting Virgil. “I am so confused right now.” He laughed, shrugging. “Your call.”

“You know what, sure. Take me with you to rob a bank.”

“Perfect. You’ll have fun.”


	13. Day 13: Rock Band AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus clears up a misunderstanding with Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a very bad storyline :/  
> sorry

Remus headed off the stage, leaning on a wall and popping a piece of gum into his mouth. He pulled out his phone, scrolling through it idly.

Someone stopped in front of him, feet tapping lightly.. Remus glanced up, flashing a smile at Logan.

“You’re needed in the bus,” Logan said, smiling back.

“Right, thanks.” Remus walked back to the tour bus, flopping down on a couch as soon as he got in.

“Finally.” Virgil rolled his eyes. “We’re done for the night, and we’ve got to get back to the hotel.” “Let’s go, then.” Remus clasped his hands behind his neck, leaning back.  
“Virgil and I will be exploring for some food. Would you like to come?” Janus asked as the bus started.

“Naw, I’m good. I’ll just heat up some microwave pizza with Lo.” Remus waved a hand. “Alright. Let us know if you change your mind,” Janus replied, leaning back and closing his eyes.

“Will do.”

*

“Hey, babe.” Remus lounged on a bed, scrolling through his phone. Logan smiled, sitting down next to him.

“Hello. You did very well today.” Remus felt his cheeks go red. “I messed up in both of my solos.” he complained.

Logan threaded a hand through Remus’s hair, smiling. “I didn’t notice. I doubt anyone else did,” he said softly.

“You’re not a music person though.” Remus snuggled into Logan’s side. “But I’ve been listening to your songs for at least three years, now.”

“Well, I still messed up.” “Nobody noticed. I know you did well.” Logan patted his back. Remus pouted. “Thank you.”

Logan chuckled, picking up a remote and switching on the television. 

“What do you want to watch?” he asked, wrapping an arm around Remus. “I don’t know, maybe just… whatever’s on.” Remus shrugged.

“The Owl House?” Logan offered, pulling him closer. Remus nodded, smiling. 

They watched it in peace for a couple minutes, Remus idly tracing patterns on Logan’s hand.

“I love you.” Logan froze, stiffening. Remus sucked in a breath. “Oh- I’m sorry, you don’t have to say it back, I think I misread the situation-” he rambled, backing away.

Logan’s eyes were glassy, and he was staring at Remus. “Lo? I’m sorry- I can go if you want some time?” Remus frowned, dread settling in his stomach.

“No- I thought you were just with me to distract yourself from your break up with Patton. I… didn’t expect you to love me back.” he whispered.

“What- that was half a year before we got together. Lo-” Remus rocketed into him, hugging him tightly.

“I love you. I love you so much,” he said forcefully, pressing a kiss into his cheek.

“I love you too.” Logan whispered, and Remus smiled. 

A loud beeping interrupted both of them, and Logan chuckled. “Pizza’s ready.” he stood up, plating it before returning to his spot on the bed.

“You bring me food. How could I not love you?” Remus smiled sweetly up at him, and Logan blushed a dark red.

“Yeah, yeah. I get it.” “You’re perfect.” Remus blew a kiss at him. “As are you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is barely over 500 words cause I have no idea how to write things.  
> I also don't know anything about rock bands, so it's only very slightly based around that.


	14. Day 14: Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has a theory.

Despite Logan’s comments, Roman was not an idiot. He was observant, and decently good with logic.

And that is how he came to the conclusion that Janus was a vampire.

His boyfriend had always acted strange, but Roman chalked it up to quirks or the way he was raised. 

Janus had always been extremely pale, and deathly cold. Roman had just thought he was a bit anemic, but recently, more things began to stand out.

Janus was much more active at night, and almost never went out during the day. Roman had never seen him eat, but he didn’t seem to experience the effects of malnutrition. 

In their shared apartment, he’d had only ever seen one mirror, and that was in Roman’s designated bathroom. It was always dimly lit, curtains flung over the windows at all hours.

If Janus stayed still for too long, then Roman could see his eyes shift in colour. His canines were just a bit too pointed to be normal, and he didn’t look older than when Roman met him, nine years ago.

Janus had always been sensitive to smells and sounds, and he seemed to hear and see things that Roman couldn’t. Despite his lack of muscle, he was much stronger than Roman.

And one time, Roman had been carrying a bag of rice to the kitchen and tripped, spilling it all over the floor. Janus had groaned, waving him away and telling him that he’d clean it up, and Roman could just go watch a movie or something. Roman had come back for a snack half an hour later, and saw him putting them back one by one, with an extremely irritated look on his face.

That might have been one of the lesser known signs, but Roman still knew it. And he was almost certain that his boyfriend was one of the undead. Which was a slightly distressing thought.

*

Janus primly folded his legs underneath him, opening a leatherbound journal he’d filled out a while ago and flipping through it. He was interrupted by Roman walking up to him, and pointedly sitting a couple feet away from him.

Janus paused, closing the book in his lap and turning to his boyfriend.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, voice betraying some worry. Roman glanced at him, an unreadable look on his face.

“Are you keeping something from me?” he asked. Janus stiffened, unconsciously inching the journal away from his gaze.

“No, of course not. Why?” Roman narrowed his eyes. “When’s your birthday, again?” Janus pondered the question. “February 3rd,” he replied. That may or may not have been true, but it was the day that Janus had celebrated ever since he met Roman.

“What year were you born?” “Um… 1993? Roman, what’s wrong?” Janus felt sweat running down his neck.

“Are you keeping something important from me?” Roman repeated, gaze steely. “Nothing you need to be concerned about.” Janus waved a hand.

“I doubt that.” Roman moved closer. “What’s going on?” “Nothing. What do you think is going on?” Janus scooched back.

“I think that you’re lying about what you are.” Janus shivered as Roman inched closer still.

“What, you think I’m an alien or something?” he forced a chuckle, head spinning with the loss of air. “Perhaps. Are you?” Roman cocked his head.

“N-no.” Janus’s breath was coming too fast, and his body was swaying. “Janus, please tell me the truth,” Roman said, something shining through in his expression.

Janus opened his mouth, but he was cut off by darkness clouding his vision. His head clocked the coffee table as he fell, a gasp marking his unconsciousness.

*

Roman chewed on his lip, gently laying Janus down on the couch. He lightly shook his boyfriend’s shoulder, guilt rushing through him.

“Janus? Wake up. I’m sorry, just wake up.” Roman lifted his head up, checking for an injury.

“Wha-” Janus sat up, rubbing his head. Roman gave a sigh of relief, moving back. “Why’d you faint?” he frowned.

“Um…” Janus’s eyes darted around the room. “Jan, please. Just tell me what’s going on. I won’t tell anyone else, if that’s what you’re afraid of.” Roman placed his hand on Janus’s knee.

“You won’t?” “I swear on my life.” Roman put his hand up, smiling. Janus sighed, letting himself fall back to stare at the ceiling.

“I’m not exactly human.” he whispered. Roman felt a spike of pride for figuring it out. “So, what are you?” he prompted softly.

Janus opened his mouth, canines lengthening until they would poke out if he smiled. “What do you think?”

“Vampire?” Roman asked, and he nodded. “I- don’t drink blood or anything.” Roman let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I just ran out of the substitute a while ago, and I’ve kind of been wasting away since then.” Roman winced. “Well, what are you doing? Get some more!”

Janus frowned. “You don’t have to act like you care. It’s okay if you leave-” “You kidding? I’m not leaving you, Jan.” Roman laid down on top of him, Janus’s arms wrapping around his chest.

“Yeah?” Roman nodded. “Yeah.” 

Janus smiled, taking Roman’s hand. “Thank you.”


	15. Day 15: Role Reversal AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dadceit has been swapped with Patton.

Janus flicked a hand, effectively summoning Roman and Logan. The latter sat down at the table, nose buried in a book, and the former grinned, throwing himself across a chair in true gay fashion.

“Dinner’s ready.” Janus smiled, picking up a couple of bowls and bringing them to the table. Roman piled food on his plate immediately, and Janus nudged Logan gently before sitting down.

“So, Roman. How has your work been?” Janus asked, taking a small bite of chicken. 

“Amazing! It’s going surprisingly well today, I ironed out a couple of ideas with Logan, and I think we’ve got some solid concepts.” Roman grinned, shoveling food in his mouth between sentences.

“That’s very good. I’m proud. Logan, how was your day?” Logan glanced up, taking some food after placing a bookmark in his book and setting it off to the side.

“It was adequate. I completed enough work to warrant a larger break tomorrow, likely spent by Office bloopers.” A small smile graced his face.

“Well, you know Thomas,” Janus shrugged, fond exasperation on his face. “But you did very well. That is very impressive.” Logan brightened, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

“Thank you.” he looked back down at his food, picking at it. “What did you do today?” Roman asked, nearly finished with the meal. Janus would have been surprised, but he knew that Creativity was never one for living in the moment.

“I helped Thomas with a couple issues pertaining to his coworkers. Today was mostly calm.” Janus shrugged. They dissolved into silence for a couple minutes, until Janus stood up and collected their plates to pile them in the sink. Roman brought the leftover food back, sticking it in the fridge while Logan gathered snacks from the pantry.

“What are we watching?” Roman asked, vaulting over the back of the couch to get to his beanbag. 

“I was thinking a classic, for the first one. Perhaps Breakfast at Tiffany’s?” Janus suggested, sitting down on the couch next to Logan.

“Ooh, that’s a good one. Sure!” Roman dug through their DVDs, pulling one out and inserting it into the player.

Janus smiled, leaning back.

*

Patton set the food on the table, dishing it out.

“Kiddos! Time for dinner!” he yelled, sitting down at the head of the table and waiting. Virgil came first, appearing in his seat and taking a small bite of food.

Remus slid down the banister a couple minutes later, leaving a streak of red behind him. He hopped into his chair, making a squishing sound that Patton cringed at.

“Did you know that there aren’t any muscles in your fingers?” Remus poured some sort of white powder on his food before eating it. 

Virgil wrinkled his nose.

“I don’t like that. That’s- ew.” Remus shrugged, dumping the plate in his mouth. Patton chuckled, taking a small bite of food.

A couple minutes passed, the smirk growing on Remus’s face.

“So, Virgey. How’re your headphones doing?” he drawled, mouth curling into a sharp grin. Virgil narrowed his eyes, snapping his headphones into his hand.

Patton giggled as Virgil’s face turned red at the newly glittery and pink pair of headphones, setting them down on the table before standing up slowly.

“You little shit.” he growled, double voice coming out. Remus stood up, significantly taller because of his heels.

“What’re you gonna do about it?” Patton flinched forwards as Virgil dove into Remus, tackling him to the ground.

“Alright kiddos, let’s all just take a deep breath, okay? There’s no need for violence,” Patton attempted, but the other sides didn’t pay him any attention, now engaged in a wrestling match.

“Do you boys want dessert?” he smirked as they both froze, Remus standing up quickly. “Then you’ve got to stop. Come on, finish your dinner.” Patton gestured to the table, and they promptly took their seats.

“Thanks for dinner, Pat.” Virgil said after a couple minutes, dropping his plate off in the sink.

“No problem, kiddo!” Patton smiled.


	16. Day 16: Treasure Hunters AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Remus make it to the X. But there's a twist.

Patton pulled the map out of his bag, unfurling it carefully and kneeling down to place it on the ground.

“Where are we right now?” he asked, scanning it.

“We’re somewhere here,” Remus traced a line on the parchment. “Because the cliff is east of us, and we’ve been walking along it for a bit.” he paused, looking around for a couple moments.

“We just passed by that massive tree, so judging by proportions, we should be in this clearing.” his finger fell right next to the X, and Patton grinned.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” he exclaimed, shoving the map back into his bag and taking off west. Remus ran after him, laughing when Patton nearly ran into a tree.

“Careful, Pattycake!” he called, immediately slipping and landing butt-first into the mud of a creek. Patton giggled, stooping down to offer him a hand.

Remus smirked, taking it and yanking Patton to the ground beside him. Patton squeaked, scrambling back on his feet and hurriedly wiping the mud off his clothes.

“Aww, can’t take a bit of dirt?” Remus taunted, wiping his hands on a tree. Patton shoved him playfully, running off again. Remus chuckled, following him.

They both skidded to a stop next to a cluster of boulders. “Here.” Remus pulled a small shovel out of his bag, digging near the base of the rocks. Patton joined him soon after, and they kept digging until Remus hit something.

He grinned, digging around the mysterious object until the shape of a chest was clearly defined. Patton took one side and Remus took the other, and on the count of three, they both hefted the chest out of the hole and onto the nearby ground.

Patton took a deep breath, slipping off his necklace and picking up the key attached to it. It fit into the slot perfectly, making a series of clicks.  
They both sucked a breath in as Remus opened it slowly, eyes bright.

“…what?” he frowned. Patton stuck his hand inside, feeling around, but it remained empty. Remus flopped back onto the dirt.

“I thought you said it was legit. Your dad gave it to you, didn’t he?” he complained. Patton stayed silent, and Remus sat up to look at him.

“Pat?” 

“Aha!” Patton pulled a folded piece of parchment out of a small sleeve in the bottom of the box, holding it up in the air.

“I knew it was too easy.” Remus scrambled over to him, staring at the new map that Patton unfolded.

“We’re here. There’s a much longer journey to the new spot.” Remus stared at the map. “Y’know what, I should have expected a twist from good old Thomas.” he smiled, tracing a path they could take.

“This one’ll be much harder than the way here.” he noted. Patton moved away, and he glanced back.

“You don’t need to come with me. I can do this alone. I shouldn’t have roped you into it.” Patton looked down, hugging himself.

“Hey.” Remus turned to him. “You’re not gonna get rid of me that easy.” Patton looked up hopefully. “I’m sticking this out ‘til the end. Promise.” They entwined pinkies, standing up.

“So?” Remus grinned.

“Let’s go.”


	17. Day 17: Firefighter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton meets an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much shorter than the other one-shots, sorry.   
> Hopefully the following ones will be longer, but I'm not writing them in advance, so who knows?

Patton let out a breath of relief. The kitten was set into his arms, and Patton stroked her head. He smiled gratefully at the firefighter, cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

“Patton?” they cocked their head. He nodded slowly.

“Yeah, that’s me. How can I help you?” he looked at them intently. “It’s Janus. We knew each other in high school? I was on your bus-”

“Oh, Janus!” Patton grinned. “I missed you! How’ve you been?” Janus seemed to relax, shoulders falling.

“I’ve been pretty good. I’m… a firefighter now.” he gestured to his outfit awkwardly, and Patton nodded. “That’s pretty cool. I wouldn’t peg you as a firefighter, but it fits you. You’re really good at it.” Janus blushed, smiling.

“Thanks. I probably wouldn’t have been one, but I wanted to help people like my aunt.” he shrugged. “Oh, was your aunt… in a fire?” Patton asked quietly. “Yeah. Don’t worry, she’s okay now. She got out in time,” Janus replied. Patton sighed.

“How have you been?” Janus asked, a light smile on his face.

“I’m in vet school right now.” Patton rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s going pretty well.” 

“Oh, really? Congrats! Yeah, you always liked animals, huh?” Janus smiled. Patton grinned, nodding.

“I’ve… got to get going. Uh, could we maybe meet up for coffee some time?” Janus asked hesitantly. “Just to catch up. It’s fine if you don’t want to, I was just wondering.” he flushed.

“No, no, I’d like to.” Patton smiled. “I missed you.”

Janus sighed in relief. He pulled a pen out of his pocket, glancing around for a piece of paper. Patton offered his hand, and Janus took it awkwardly, writing his phone number down.

“I’ll see you soon?” Patton asked. He nodded.

“Of course.”


	18. Day 18: Bodyguard AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is very insistent. Virgil gives in.

Roman rolled his eyes. 

“Please?” he fluttered his eyelashes at Virgil, a hopeful smile on his face. When no response came, he pouted.

“C’mon man, I haven’t been outside in ages!” he dragged out the last word, flopping over Virgil’s lap.

“Roman,” Virgil’s voice was measured. “Don’t you think there’s a reason you haven’t been out?” Roman waved a hand, sitting up. “Anyone who’s popular gets threats. It’s pretty much part of the job.”

“Well, big surprise, I don’t want you to die!” Virgil hissed, shoving him lightly. A smirk spread across Roman’s face, and he turned back to Virgil.

“Awww, you care about me?” he grinned smugly. Virgil turned red, looking away. “Of course I care about you, dumbass. Why else do you think I’m your bodyguard?”   
“‘Cause it pays good.” Roman draped himself back over Virgil’s lap. “Heh, you don’t want me to die.” he poked Virgil’s forehead.

“Yeah, I don’t. Idiot.” Virgil had a fond smile on his face. “Sap.” Roman tapped his nose.

“Moron.” He tapped Roman’s nose. A pause followed that, and then Roman sat up.

“Can I go outside? Please?” he made his lip quiver, and Virgil looked away. “You are a nuisance.” “I try.” he smiled.

“Pleeeaaassseee?” he made puppy dog eyes, and Virgil groaned. “Fine. We can go to a cafe and walk around the park. That’s it.”

Roman grinned triumphantly. “That sounds like a daaate.” he dragged out the last word, smirking up at Virgil.

“Yeah, it’s not like we’ve been dating since high school or anything.” Virgil rolled his eyes in exasperation, standing up and grabbing his hoodie.

“Wait, we’re actually going?” Roman jumped up, slinging on a jacket. “Yeah. I don’t lie,” Virgil responded. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m just bored.”

“Sure.” Roman smirked. “Let’s go!” he flung the door open.

*

Roman sat down on the bench, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Virgil sat down next to him, arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“Thank you.” Roman smiled, turning to Virgil. His cheeks and nose were red from the cold, accentuating the pale freckles on his cheeks.

“You look adorable.” Virgil blushed, elbowing him. “You look more adorable,” he countered. Roman chuckled, patting Virgil’s back.

“Sure.” he smirked. Virgil stuck out his tongue, petulant. “You’re beautiful.” It was Roman’s turn to blush, looking away.

“You can’t deny it. You’re an actor.” Virgil smirked, pulling Roman closer. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Roman leaned on his shoulder.

“So much.”


	19. Day 19: 19th Century AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is not homosexual. Definitely not.

Logan took a deep breath, taking in the cold sea air. It was a calm day, nary a cloud in the sky. He let his thoughts drift, soon finding them centred on Patton: another teenager on the ship Destiny. When they’d first met, Patton lit something inside Logan that he didn’t know was there. Now, Patton had started planning for them to live together- for financial reasons, obviously- and Logan found himself quite liking the notion.

“Hey, kid.” somebody spoke from beside him. Logan turned to see the ship’s captain, whose name he’d forgotten.

“How do you plan to survive in the new land?” he asked, not sparing a glance at Logan.

“I- I am going to move in with a friend, and he is going to work for a tailor while I am in university,” Logan replied, anxiety rising inside him.

“Hmm. Be careful, son. People might think you and your friends are homosexuals.” Logan opened his mouth to deny it, but the captain had already walked away, barking orders to the crew.

He chewed on his lip, walking below deck to the sleeping quarters, where Patton was shuffling a deck of cards absentmindedly.

“Lo!” he exclaimed when he noticed the other teenager. “Come here, come here.” he beckoned, patting the bed beside him. Logan acquiesced, folding his legs underneath him.

“You’re fine with living together?” Patton asked, a hopeful smile on his face. Logan felt his heart flutter, and nodded. “So, do you know how to play Écarté?” Logan shook his head, and Patton dealt out two hands.

*

Logan walked into the house, shutting the door behind him. He made sure the curtains were drawn before pulling Patton into a short kiss.

Patton giggled, hugging him. 

“I made dinner!” he grinned, tugging Logan to the dining room and pulling out a chair. Logan smiled gratefully as Patton sat down across from him and began to eat.

“How was your day, darling?” Logan asked, taking a bite of the food. “It was good!” Patton exclaimed. “I met a dog!”

Logan chuckled. “What was its name?” he asked. “Foster!” Patton grinned, shoveling food into his mouth. “That’s a nice name.” Logan smiled.

Their conversation dissolved into silence for a couple minutes, until Patton stood up and took both of their plates.

Logan walked over to the couch, sitting down and tapping his foot nervously. Patton sat down next to him, looking over in concern.

“What are we?” he blurted, staring at the floor. “I- partners. Boyfriends? Unless you don’t want it…” Patton trailed off, hugging himself.

“I do, I just… That’s not allowed.” Logan chewed on his lip. “Well, who cares about the rules?” Patton threw his hands up. 

“Lo- I love you. I want to be with you.” Logan sucked in a breath. “You can’t love me. I- I’m a man. I don’t- we can’t love each other.” he wrung his hands out.

“Why not?” Patton asked softly. “I- it’s not right!” Logan stood up, pacing back and forth. “Logan. It doesn’t have to be ‘right’. It’s us.” Patton took his hands, standing up to meet his eyes.

Logan sighed, pulling Patton into a hug. “I love you too.” he murmured.

“Don’t worry. We’re going to figure it out.” Patton smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homosexual wasn't really used in the 19th century to describe MLMs, but any other words might have been offensive.


	20. Day 20: Single Parents AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus is tired.

Janus took a deep breath, bouncing Virgil lightly on his knee. Logan was sitting quietly next to him, reading a book, while Roman and Remus wreaked havoc in the kitchen.

“Roman, Remus!” Janus called. A couple minutes passed, and then two young boys skidded to a halt in front of him.

“Do you two want to colour for a while? I need to clean the kitchen.” Roman nodded happily, grabbing a piece of paper and a stray crayon, but Remus crossed his arms.

“We were making food.” “Do you want to show it to me?” Janus gently shifted Virgil onto the couch, crouching down in front of Remus.

His son nodded excitedly, grabbing his hand and tugging him to the next room over. Janus followed with a smile, pausing as he saw the mess of flour on the floor. 

“We made popsicles!” Remus pulled him over to the counter, where an ice cube tray was sitting. Popsicle sticks were poking out of the ice cubes, small plastic animals embedded in the ice.

“Why are your toys inside them?” Janus asked, crouching to face him. “‘Cause Ro said it would make them flavoured.” Remus grinned.

“Oh. I see. What were you using the flour for?” He scanned the room, wincing. “We wanted to make cookies, but we didn’t know how,” Remus chirped happily.

“Ah. Alright. Could you call your brother over here?” Remus nodded, clapping a couple times. Roman hurried into the room, eyes bright.

“Could you two sweep up the flour? Put it in the dustpan, and leave that on the floor.” Janus ran a hand through his hair, rubbing his eyes.

They both nodded, each grabbing a small broom. Janus walked back into the living room, sitting down on the arm of the chair and placing a hand on Logan’s shoulder.

“Could you make sure they don’t terrorize Patton, please?” he asked quietly. Logan nodded, casting a small smile towards him. 

“Thank you.” Janus sighed, eyes closing for a couple moments.

“We’re done!” Roman pulled his sleeve. Janus’s eyes flew open as he toppled onto the ground. “Sorry!” Roman cried, pulling his hands to his chest.

“It’s okay.” Janus cracked a smile, sitting up despite his hip’s protests. “You guys can keep colouring.” Roman nodded, dashing back to the table.

Logan glanced over at him with concern, eyebrows furrowed. “I’m okay.” Janus picked himself up, walking over to the kitchen and dumping the dustpan in the trash.

The doorbell rang, and he rushed over to it, unlocking the door and pulling it open.

“Hey Patton. Thanks.” The teen grinned widely, stepping inside. “No problem, Mr. Sanders.” Patton walked in, crouching next to Roman and Remus and talking to them.

“Lunch is sandwiches. They’re in the fridge.” Patton flashed a thumbs up behind him, and Janus nodded, pushing the door shut.

“Excuse me? Rude.” Remy’s voice echoed from behind the door, it swinging back open a second later.

“Sorry Rem.” Janus leaned on the couch. “Do you have any questions or anything?” he asked. Patton turned towards him with a smile.

“Nope! You can go, Mr. Sanders.” “Thank you.” Janus breathed, taking Remy’s hand and practically stumbling out the door.

“Whoa, babe. You okay?” Remy frowned, helping him into the car.

“I am-” Janus was cut off by a yawn. “-so tired.” Remy chuckled, taking his hand. “How about a movie afternoon, for today.” He nodded slowly. “That’d be great.” he murmured.

“I love you.” Remy pressed a kiss to his hand.


	21. Day 21: Professional Rivals AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is sad.

Janus glanced up at the person leaning on his desk with a raised eyebrow. Patton grinned at him, face smug. 

“Guess who’s pulled ahead?” Janus grit his teeth, narrowing his eyes.

“Not for long.” he smirked. Patton rolled his eyes, chuckling. “You tell yourself that.” he asserted, spinning on his heel and walking away.

Janus shook his head with a smile, turning back to his computer.

*

Janus dropped the file off, sweeping past his coworkers to stop at Patton’s desk. They’d both been rivals ever since Patton was hired, and even Janus would admit that the competition spurred both of them to work harder than any other employee.

“I’m two ahead now. You’d better catch up.” he taunted, but Patton didn’t react. “You scared?” Janus asked, smirking, but he just sighed. “Sure.” Patton waved him away.

He frowned, walking back to his desk.

*

Janus sat down in the break room, across from Patton.

“You’re slipping,” he commented, idly picking at his lunch. Patton sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“What’s the score?” he asked quietly. “41 to 36.” Janus responded, frowning. “Could-” Patton looked away. “Could we pause the count for a bit?”

Janus nodded. “Yeah, of course. For how long?” Patton rubbed the back of his neck. “I… don’t know. A month?” he frowned. “It- it could be shorter if you wanted-”

“No, it’s fine. Don’t worry.” Janus smiled. “We can pause as long as you need.” Patton nodded, relief flooding his face.

“Thanks.” he stood up, walking away.

*

Janus knocked on Patton’s desk. He sniffled, looking up.

“Do… are you okay?” Janus asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Patton just closed his eyes, head thunking on his desk.

“I’ll take it as a no. Do you want me to stay or go?” he pulled out a chair. 

“Stay,” Patton murmured, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Do you want to talk about it?” Janus rubbed his shoulder supportively, sitting down. 

“Not really.” “That’s alright. Um… would you like a hug?” he offered awkwardly. Patton looked up at him, eyes glossy, and nodded.

Janus opened his arms, wrapping Patton in a tight embrace.

“Everything’s going to be okay.” he whispered. “I’m here.”

“Thank you.” Patton breathed.


	22. Day 22: Futuristic AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan doesn't have a crush on Patton.

Logan flicked a switch, waiting until the rest of the crew entered the cabin to begin their descent. 

“Here’s to hoping we won’t crash land.” Roman raised his water bottle, clinking it with Janus’s. Logan rolled his eyes, waiting until they were buckled in until he turned on the Return to Seat light.

Janus picked up a microphone and switched it on.

“Hello folks, this is your co-captain speaking. We will be beginning our descent shortly, so if you’d please get buckled once again, that would be great. The artificial gravity will disappear in five minutes, so make sure you’re in your seats before that time,” he announced, clicking the device off and setting it back down.

“I can see the city from up here.” Roman smiled after a couple minutes, staring out the cockpit at the quickly approaching planet.

“It is beautiful, isn’t it.” Logan watched it grow in size as Janus turned off the gravity.

“You’re just excited to see Patton.” Roman teased, shooting a knowing smile at him. “Wha- no!” Logan sputtered. “He’s just a friend.”

“He’s your home screen.” Janus smirked as Logan reddened. “He’s just a friend.” he repeated. “Right. Sure.” Roman giggled, sticking his tongue out at Logan’s glare.

“Let’s bring her down.” Janus interrupted, sliding his chair closer to Logan  
Soon enough, they landed on the bright red sand of Mars. Logan let out a breath, unbuckling the seatbelt and sliding down in his chair.

“We have now landed. You can unbuckle your seatbelts, but I ask that you stay in your seats until the buses come to pick us up.” Janus spoke through the intercom, groaning right after it clicked off.

“That doesn’t feel any better the second time.” he complained. Roman stood up, walking over to him and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Thank you, darling.” Janus smiled as Roman sat down in his lap.

Logan gagged loudly, turning away. “You’re just jealous you can’t kiss Patton.” Roman snickered as Logan kicked him.

“Oh my god, you are so annoying.” he grumbled. “I try.” Roman leaned over to poke him.

“Good to know.” Logan let himself fall onto the floor, closing his eyes.

“Huh, he’s actually asleep.” Janus’s voice shook him awake, and he shot up. “The buses are here. Come on, get your stuff.” 

Logan groaned, standing up and slinging a backpack over his shoulder. “We’re staying for a week, right?” Roman asked.

“Yeah. Then we go back and make another trip.” Janus answered, leading them onto the large Terra Bus and sitting down near the back.

They stayed silent for the ride over, Logan watching the dome get closer and closer until they were inside it and stepping out.

Immediately, arms were wrapped around him, lifting him in the air.

“I ship it.” Janus whispered before walking away. Logan blushed, smiling at Patton.

“I missed you!” he exclaimed, grabbing Logan’s hand. “Come on, I wanna show you something.”

“I missed you too.” Logan murmured, letting Patton pull him. “It’s great to have you back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it wasn't really elaborated on, but Logan and Janus are co-captains of a spaceship (and Roman's an engineer) that is transporting humans to Mars, since Earth is kinda screwed.   
> Also, a Terra Bus is a vehicle used usually in Antarctica, but we're just going to pretend they made special ones for Mars.


	23. Day 23: Arranged Marriage AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Roman bond.

Logan took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. After a couple moments, it opened, revealing Roman, his smile just a little bit too wide.

“Hi Logan! Come in.” He stepped inside, the door closing behind him to block his parents out. Immediately, Roman’s smile melted.

“Did you think of anything?” Logan asked, but he shook his head. “Sorry, dude. If it helps, they don’t really expect us to actually love each other? It’s just for an alliance.”

“That is a bit of consolation.” he sighed, letting himself fall onto the couch.

“So, we’re supposed to be bonding right now? Just so that we don’t hate each other.” Roman sat down next to him, grabbing the TV remote.

“Great. You know, my parents are going to be annoyed that we didn’t follow proper greeting customs.” Logan watched the television click to a show he’d never seen before.

“Ehhh, fuck proper greeting customs. If we’re going to get married, I should be allowed to call you by your first name.” Roman waved a hand, grabbing a bag of chips from the cabinet and dumping them into a bowl on the coffee table.

They watched the show in silence for a couple minutes, until Logan sat up straighter, turning to him.

“Are you absolutely sure there is no way to get out of this?” Roman sighed, nodding. “Our parents rule kingdoms. We can’t just go against their will.”

“Damnit.” Logan ran his hand through his hair.

“For what it’s worth? If I had to fake marry anyone, it’d be you.” Roman smiled.

“You too.” Logan gave him a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything I wrote was offensive or incorrect, please let me know and I'll do my best to change it.


	24. Day 24: Private Detective(s) AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's mother is... not what was expected.

Logan stood up, shaking hands with the teen.

“Roman Kingsley, I presume?” He nodded, smiling.

“You’re Mr. Croft?” Logan nodded, gesturing to a chair and sitting down on his own. Roman sat down, swinging his legs back and forth.

“You are a legal adult, and you are looking for your biological parents, correct?” he nodded. “Alright. Do you have your birth certificate and adoption order?” Logan asked, Roman handing him a piece of paper.

“Thank you. Don’t be nervous,” Logan smiled, sensing his anxiety. “It’ll be easy to find them.”

*

Logan adjusted his tie, slipping the glasses back on his face and turning back to his computer. 

“Hey, Logan.” Patton leaned on his desk, sipping a mug of coffee. “Whatcha working on?” Logan turned to the intern, straightening his glasses.

“My client is looking for his biological parents. I am currently reading through adoption records and his birth certificate,” he responded. 

Patton nodded. “That’s cool. How’s it going?” “It is going well.” Logan gave a small smile. “What are you supposed to be doing?”

Patton chuckled lightly, waving a hand. “Just photocopying papers and the like. Y’know.” He nodded, glancing back at his computer.

“Hold on.” he put a finger up, clicking on the email from Roman’s adoptive parents. Patton looked at him curiously as he searched the database for a name, freezing right afterwards.

“Oh fuck.” Logan stared at the screen.

“Huh?” Patton walked over to get a closer look. “Who’s Dolores Warner?”

“Dolores Warner is better known as her pseudonym; the Dragon Witch - leader of an international crime syndicate,” Logan recited. Patton blinked.

“Oh. Well, shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhh sorry it's so short, I have absolutely no idea what private detectives are supposed to do. Google said they could find bio parents, so I just went with that.
> 
> Any feedback is welcome, and please let me know if I said anything offensive!


	25. Day 25: Joker - Modern Setting AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine is fun.

Patton shot up as the oven beeped, nearly flying over to pull out the cookie tray. He deflated as he noticed the blackened edges.

He picked one up, cracking off the burnt part, and took a bite. A grin lit up his face.

Quickly, Patton cut all of the black out of the cookies and dumped them into a container, joining three others from that day alone.

He hummed a random tune, picking up a container and carrying it up the stairs.

Logan yawned, taking a sip of water. His eyes flicked back and forth across the laptop screen, going out of focus soon after the third line.

He leaned back in his chair, stretching his legs until he heard a pop.

A knock sounded from the door. Logan hummed a noise of assent, and the door cracked open.

“Hi! I brought some cookies!” Patton grinned. Logan chuckled, standing up and taking the container.

“The fourth time this week.” Patton laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “What can I say? I’m bored. We’re not allowed outside to do anything.”

“To be fair, I’d rather have cookies than COVID.” Logan shrugged.

*

Virgil blinked slowly. He sat up, a glance at his watch telling him that it was past noon.

He yawned, picking up his phone and swiping away the few notifications. Flopping back on the pillows, he grabbed a remote from the nightstand and flicked on the television on the opposite wall.

He was halfway through a season of The Office when the door flung open.

“Princey…what do you want?” he groaned.

Roman ran his fingers through his rainbow hair, eyeing it with vague interest. Last week, it had been turquoise; and the week before, it was magenta.

He yawned, throwing on a jacket and walking upstairs to one of their repurposed bedrooms.

He pushed open the door, looking for a notebook he’d forgotten about.

“Princey…what do you want?” Virgil groaned from the couch, swathed in blankets. Roman rolled his eyes, chuckling as he dug through the bookshelf.

“It’s like, one. Why’re you still half asleep?” Virgil yawned, a thump marking his fall onto the ground.

“Why would I be awake? Not like I have to do anything.” he slurred. “Fair point.” Roman snickered, picking up the book and tucking it under his arm.

“Well, don’t let me interrupt you.” he let the door swing shut behind him.

“G’night.” a muffled voice came from inside the room. “Good night to you too.’”

*

Janus walked down the street, rolling his eyes as blaring noise echoed out from his house. He let the door click open, wrinkling his nose at the screeching bagpipes.

“Remus, what the fuck?” he called, closing the door behind him. A head popped out from behind the corner, grinning wildly.

“Really? You want to stifle my creativity?” Remus gave him pleading eyes. Janus scoffed, walking over to the laptop and switching it off.

“This is not creativity.” he rolled his eyes.

Remus reeled back in mock offense.

“Excuse you, I am exploring my interests.” he placed a hand on his chest, splaying out his fingers. “All you’re doing is going on walks.”

“To get away from you.” Janus elbowed him.

“Makes sense,” Remus lounged on the couch, kicking his legs up. “I’d want to get away from me too.”

“You’re a moron.” Janus flopped down beside him. “But you love me.” Remus teased.

Janus rolled his eyes. “Sure. You’re… not the worst person to be stuck with.”


	26. Day 26: Monster Hunters AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Logan find a child.

Remus ran a hand through his hair, wiggling his eyebrows at Logan. The other man sighed, a fond but exasperated smile on his face.

“You are incorrigible.” Remus winked, stumbling forward as his foot caught on a tree root. Logan snickered, walking ahead and kneeling down.

“We’re close.” he examined a footprint, clear in the mud.

“Aw, sick. What’s it supposed to be, again?” Remus asked, leaning on a nearby tree. “Why would you call that ill- never mind. We are hunting a vampire that has been terrorizing the village.” Logan replied, standing up and pulling a wooden stake out of his bag.

“They were here just now. And since they’re injured, they couldn’t have gone far. They’re somewhere in a radius of twenty metres.” Remus nodded, grabbing a similar stake and setting off in the opposite direction. 

After a couple moments, he spotted a figure crouched high in a tree.

He rolled his eyes. “Sneaky fucker,” he murmured, seeing their bright red eyes trained on him. “Well, no use being quiet. Logan!” he called. Logan jogged over, following his gaze to the small vampire perched five metres up.

“Oh, come on. Stay down here in case they jump.” Logan dropped his satchel on the ground, placing his foot on a knot in the tree and grabbing a branch.  
Remus watched carefully as he got closer to the vampire, fist clenched around the stake.

Just as it looked like Logan was going to catch them, they jumped. Remus darted around the tree to catch them, frowning at how small and light they were.  
He received a swift kick to the ribs and winced, holding them out at arm length so that their attacks were fruitless.

Logan landed next to him, mouth set in a frown.

“Feisty little bugger.” Remus moved his arm out of the way of gnashing teeth. “Hey.” Logan said firmly, getting down to their eye level. They immediately went still, staring at him with a strange expression.

“How old are you?” They frowned.

“What’s it to you? I doubt you’ll have any qualms about killing a child.” they snapped. Remus flinched, nearly dropping them.

“How old are you?” Logan repeated, voice steady. They rolled their eyes. “It was…” they counted on their fingers. “114 years, but in human terms, it’s… 11.”

“Okay, I’m not stabbing an eleven year old.” Remus dropped them on the ground. Strangely, they didn’t move, only curling up and protecting their middle.

“Eleven and a half,” they growled. He chuckled. “Sure, eleven and a half. So, what are you doing here? And why are you terrorizing the village?”

They went still, staring at him with wide eyes. “None of your business.”

Remus started forwards, but Logan threw an arm out to stop him, crouching down to get on their level.

“What is your name?” They glared at him, but didn’t make a move to attack. 

“Virgil, second son of Dragos the First.” the vampire took a shuddering breath, hand clamped over his waist.

“Oh, I’ve heard of him,” Logan commented, digging through his satchel for something. “I thought Roman the Great killed him.” Remus elbowed him sharply, but Virgil didn’t seem to care.

“Yeah. Okay, will you get on with the stabbing please? My side is killing me.” he deadpanned.

“Wha-We’re not going to stab you!” Remus cried. “You’re a child-” “Eleven and a half.” he grumbled. “And you’re not even at maturity yet! You literally haven’t done anything!”

Logan put a hand on his shoulder, effectively silencing him. “Why were you in the village?”

Virgil looked away, rubbing his eyes furiously. “Mom disappeared a couple years ago. I still look for her there.”

“So you’re alone out here?” he nodded. 

“Right. Lo, we’re adopting him now.” Remus scooped him up. Virgil squirmed around, but eventually gave up and went limp.

“Wha- okay. Your responsibility.” Logan waved a hand. Remus grinned, adjusting Virgil in his arms. “Do you object to that?”

“Do whatever you want. It’s not like I can get away.” Virgil closed his eyes. Remus frowned, but started to walk back to the village anyways.

“I’m taking that as a yes for now, but you can leave.”

Virgil hummed, and seconds later, he was asleep.

**66 Years Later**

“Thank you.” Virgil wrapped his arms around Remus carefully. 

“You ready?” Logan asked. He nodded, smiling. 

“Took you long enough.” Remus griped, but he was smiling too. Virgil chuckled, squeezing his shoulder. “Thank you, so much.”

“You’re welcome. Now, go out and make your life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went by the notion that vampires age one human year every ten years.  
> Virgil's pronouns change to he/him once he mentions that he is a son. Sorry if that was confusing.
> 
> If you have any feedback or if something I wrote was offensive, feel free to leave a comment and I'll do my best to fix it!


	27. Day 27: Flower Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton makes a bouquet.

Patton walked into the shop, smiling at the small bell that rang at his arrival.

“Hi Janus!” he waved. Janus waved back.

“Hey Patton. How can I help you?” he asked, straightening his name tag. Patton grinned, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I want to make a bouquet with flower language, and I was wondering if you could help me?” “Yeah. Of course. So, who’s this for?” Janus smiled, walking over to the counter and grabbing a book.

“Somebody I like.” Patton blushed. A hint of dejection crossed Janus’s face, but it quickly dissipated.

“So, do you have any ideas for what you want?” Patton shrugged, looking through the flowers.

“I like them, but they don’t know it. They’re really cool, and I’m already friends with them, and I’m nervous that they might not like me the same way.” Janus nodded, flipping through the book.

“Do you have a colour scheme?” Patton shook his head, leaning down to smell some roses. “Alright. I’d suggest peonies, purple lilac, and red tulips. Then, just something white for filler. Sound good to you?” Janus looked up, smile just a bit too wide.

“Yep!” Patton grinned. “Thanks!” “No problem.” Janus put the book back. “So, come with me, and we’ll get the flowers, kay?” Patton nodded, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

“This is gonna be perfect for your crush.”

*

Janus ran a hand through his hair, grabbing his bag and slamming the car door shut behind him. Walking towards his house, he paused, eyes wide.

A bouquet was waiting on the front step. He grabbed it, smile growing on his face as he recognized the flowers that he’d helped to arrange just earlier that day.  
Peony, purple lilac, red tulip.

Janus hugged the flowers to his chest, blushing.

“I love you too, Patton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my research, peony commonly symbolizes romance but can also mean bashfulness; red tulips are associated with love; and purple lilac symbolizes the first emotions of love. If any of these are wrong, please let me know, and I'll change it!  
> All comments are appreciated!


	28. Day 28: Joker: Coffee Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan should sleep. Roman tells him that.

Logan ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes as the laptop screen came back into focus.

A glance outside would have told him that sunset had happened three hours ago, but his eyes hadn’t left the screen in double that time.

Three empty cups sat next to him, another two already thrown out. He was sipping from another, not looking up from the document he was typing in.

“Excuse me sir, do you need any assistance? You’re drinking from an empty cup.” Logan looked up to see a man his age, slightly familiar.

“Oh.” he glanced at his cup, placing it on the table. “Logan?” the man asked, eyebrows furrowing. Logan nodded, suddenly remembering.

“Hello, Roman.” Roman smiled. “So, what brings you to Starbucks at midnight?”

“Oh, is it already midnight?” Logan looked at his laptop. “So it is. I’m working on a project.” Roman frowned. “You’ve been here since six. You’ve got to go to sleep.”

Logan waved a hand. “I am behind on my work. It would not hurt to get a little less sleep tonight.”

“Wha- okay, no. How much do you have done?” Roman raised an eyebrow. “I have 1014 words, and the minimum is 1500.” Logan turned back to his laptop.

“And when is this due?” “Next week.” Logan ignored Roman’s sputtering, taking a sip from a new cup of coffee.

“Specs, I’m pretty sure you can write five hundred words in a week! Go to sleep!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

“I don’t need sleep,” Logan asserted, a yawn cutting him off. “Alright. I am taking you back to your dorm, kay? You’re gonna go to sleep. Your roommate’s Virgil, right? I’ll have him make sure.”

Logan rolled his eyes, clicking save on his document directly before the lid clicked shut.

“This is very unprofessional.” he griped, standing up. Roman put an arm around his shoulder, grinning. “I’m off in one minute anyways.”

He rolled his eyes, letting Roman guide him into his car.

“Are you not leaving your vehicle here?” he asked as Roman started the car. “Nope!” he chirped. “I walk to work.”

“Oh.” Logan felt his eyelids slip shut.

“G’night, Specs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all comments are appreciated!


	29. Day 29: Tattoo Parlor AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea this definitely went off the rails whoops  
> i mean i guess it started with a tattoo parlor

Patton sat up, unclenching his fists and rubbing over the marks that his fingernails made in his palm. He glanced in the mirror, eyes trained just above his heart, where a short soundwave was tattooed.

“Thank you.” he breathed. Janus - his tattoo artist - smiled, nodding.

“Of course.” Patton touched the tattoo lightly, before slipping his shirt back on. “If I may ask, what is it?”

Patton sighed, smiling. “It’s my brother saying he loves me. I- we didn’t have the best relationship, but Lo was always there for me when I needed him.”

“That’s sweet.” Janus smiled. Patton sniffled, rubbing his eyes aggressively. “Do you want to talk about it?” Janus laid a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded. “Sorry, it was just- it was recently.” Janus rubbed his back supportively. “It wasn’t without warning, but I just wish we cherished the time we had better. We… argued a lot.”

Patton bit back tears, biting his lip. “Sorry, sorry. I’ll be quiet. How should I pay?”

“Hey. Talk as much as you want.” Janus said softly.

“Thank you.” Patton wiped his eyes on his shoulder. “It’s just… Lo didn’t agree with me about a lot of things. Ever the logical one, he was. Didn’t really understand emotions. But he still cared about me, and was always there for me if I needed him. But I… didn’t do the same.”

He frowned. “They said the stroke was caused by stress. I can’t help but think that I might have contributed to some of that.”

Logan winced.

“You did enough,” he whispered, despite knowing that Patton would never hear him.

“I love you. So much. I’m sorry I didn’t say it enough.”


	30. Day 30: Magic AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is having trouble with a spell. Virgil explains it.

Logan grit his teeth, blowing his hair out of his eyes forcefully. He grabbed a piece of parchment, dipping the quill in the small bowl of ink. Carefully, he drew the glyph. He tapped it, closing his eyes in focus.

“Φως,” he whispered, glancing up to see the parchment stay stubbornly dark. “Φως,” he repeated, eyes narrowing. The glyph was decidedly not turning into light.  
Logan huffed, shoving it away aggressively and dropping his head onto the table.

“Logan?” Virgil’s voice was soft, a hand resting on his shoulder. Logan shrugged him away, crossing his arms stubbornly.

“Do you want to take a break?” He sat up at that, shaking his head. “I can get it. Just give me a little more time.” Virgil shook his head, pushing the quill and parchment away.

“This type of stuff takes time. You’re learning faster than the rest of my students, and they were born with magic.” Logan looked away.

“Why can’t I get it, then?” Virgil sat down next to him, a gentle smile on his face. “You’re thinking about it wrong. Magic is not a science. It’s a concentration of energy. You need to feel it flow through you.”

Logan frowned. “Everything’s science,” he argued. Virgil chuckled, patting his back. “Just think about what I said, kay?”

He nodded, grabbing the quill and parchment. He narrowed his eyes at the parchment, hand wobbling slightly as he traced the glyph. 

Logan took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “Φως.” He focused on his fingertip, feeling it become warm, and tapped the glyph.

His eyes flew open as Virgil cheered, the glyph gone from the parchment and a ball of light in its place. He blinked in surprise, reaching out to touch it.

“Hey, good job. I’m proud of you.” Logan beamed, straightening his glasses. “Thank you.” he nodded.

“I had a good teacher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The incantation Logan says is Greek for light (according to Google Translate (please correct me if it's wrong)).  
> Any and all comments are appreciated!


	31. Day 31: Two Combined: Magic + Post-Apocalypse AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! This month went by so fast, and this was a really good writing exercise. Thanks to everyone who read the oneshots, I appreciate all of you!

Logan ran his hand through his hair, sighing. He slid off the wrecked building, landing lightly in the soft dirt.

He pulled his staff out of his bag, inspecting the embedded jewel for a second before setting off. Expertly dodging the thorny vines whipping around to catch him, he strode over to what used to be a child’s playground.

It was old, and much taller and simpler than newer ones. Logan climbed up the ladder to the top, sitting down on the platform and looking down the 10 metres to the ground. Brambles twisted around the bottom of the ladder, but they didn’t make it up high enough to pose a threat.

A scream alerted him, and he jumped up, sliding down the edge of the slide to the ground. He quickly located the source of the scream, seeing somebody flailing around in midair, a vine wrapped around their waist.

“Φωτιά.” he pointed his staff at the thorny branches, and they burst into flames, the plants shrinking away and releasing the child.

Logan narrowed his eyes as they whipped out a wand, pointing it at him with a glare.

“I stand with Veneficius?” Logan said hesitantly, the child nodding sharply and lowering their wand. “I should hope you do.” they snapped.

“There’s not a lot of warlocks left that aren’t corrupted.” Logan nodded, drawing himself up to his full height, nearly double theirs.

“Why are you not at base?” he asked. They rolled their eyes, glaring. “I’m a scout.” “Which one?” Logan adjusted his glasses.

“F-03. Janus.” “Patton’s son?” Logan asked. Janus nodded, frowning. “You know him?” “Yes. I could take you to him, if you’d like.” he offered.

“Really?” Janus raised an eyebrow. “Of course. He’s been on the run from Moribus for a long time, but he talks about you a lot.” Logan smiled.

“I- yes. Please. I want to see him.”

*

Janus melted into Patton’s arms, holding him tightly as if when he let go, Patton would disappear.

“H-hey kiddo.” Patton said shakily, smiling.

“Hey dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing Logan says (Φωτιά) is Greek for 'fire'(according to Google Translate).  
> Any and all comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work on AO3, and any feedback would be greatly appreciated!  
> (shhh just pretend I started this on August 1st)


End file.
